


Dick and Jason's Spanking

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: Batfam [3]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Discipline, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Full House Moments, Gen, House full of Robins, Jason is older than Dick, Non-Consensual Spanking, OTK, Over the knee chats, Scolding, Spanking, hugging it out, strictness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: I realized within one comment that me taking a, "do you want to see the spanking" poll on a Mock story was ridiculous.  *laughs really hard*I'm not really sure what I was thinking, except for that it made sense at the time.  LOL  Furthermore, this spanking bit just poured out of me like the good ole days.  It basically wrote itself! How could I not write it?Updates:I have been doing quite a bit of writing.  I'm getting closer to finishing this super long TS for GUW, and I've already got most of the chapter for WW done.I've got part 2 in the new other new fic (The Marriage of Dean Winchester) almost done as well.I'm feeling some For You coming on, and with how active my muse is these days, who knows what'll come next!Enjoy!





	Dick and Jason's Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I realized within one comment that me taking a, "do you want to see the spanking" poll on a Mock story was ridiculous. *laughs really hard*
> 
> I'm not really sure what I was thinking, except for that it made sense at the time. LOL Furthermore, this spanking bit just poured out of me like the good ole days. It basically wrote itself! How could I not write it?
> 
> Updates: 
> 
> I have been doing quite a bit of writing. I'm getting closer to finishing this super long TS for GUW, and I've already got most of the chapter for WW done. 
> 
> I've got part 2 in the new other new fic (The Marriage of Dean Winchester) almost done as well. 
> 
> I'm feeling some For You coming on, and with how active my muse is these days, who knows what'll come next! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dick doesn't want to say something he'll regret later, so he remains quiet, as he sits across the kitchen table from his brother, waiting for Dad. Alfred is nowhere to be seen, he must be in bed— _hopefully_.

Dick knows they're about to get a spanking, there's some kind of relief knowing Alfred won't see. Like maybe he won't have to feel Alfred's disappointment too. Jason isn't worried about regretting what he says to Dick. "God dammit, Dick. This is a fucking mess. I trusted you."

"Yeah, well that's how I feel—I trusted Tim and Damian—we're in the same boat."

Dick's not sure Jason liked hearing that so much, but Jason does think about it even if it doesn't cool his rage. Dick tries again. "I know you want to do a good job for Dad—"

"—fuck Dick. You don't get it. It's more than that."

Dick sees it now, the pain in his eyes. Each of them has a different past, a valley of misfits brought together, all trying to prove themselves, continue to belong to, and represent something they love. It means everything, and they've all got rules on how they want to go about it.

One thing all four of them can agree on, letting down Dad is the _worst_. It's the single most awful thing one in the Batfam can experience.

Dad enters, and Dick notices something he didn’t earlier, Batman is winded. "Dad, you okay?"

"Broken rib. I'm fine." _Only Dad could spank them with a broken rib._ He places the shiny black hairbrush down on the table; both Dick and Jason jump away from it. They've both encountered it before; it's nasty. "We need to talk, boys."

Dick and Jason spring out of their seats, because one does not have a chat with Batman sitting down unless invited to do so. They stand at perfect attention, as expected, and wait for Dad to start. "I didn't spank Damian. Instead I took away his Robin outfit."

Oh boy. Damian must be pissed. Dick's not looking forward to dealing with _that_ Damian in the morning.

"You two can decide what you see fit, if you think he needs more discipline. Jason, you get final say. Ultimately, this lesson is for you two. I need leadership I can depend on while I'm away."

Dick and Jason nod, holding their breath just a little. No one knows better than the pair of them how much Batman needs good leaders he can rely on, just as Dick knows how relieved Jason is hearing Dad's still giving him final say. The worst thing you could do to Jason, is take away his responsibilities. They might get overwhelming for him at times, but he wouldn't trade them.

"What happened here tonight was weakness from the top, and I'd rather deal with the root. I am aware Damian is difficult, and hard to penetrate; this is an opportunity for you both to grow—you'll encounter much worst than your brother if you should continue to choose being super heroes," he says smirking.

They let Damian thwart them, the truth of that washes over them, and it's a bit infuriating. Damian is very loved, but he can be such a brat.

"This spanking will serve as a reminder; something to push you forward; to do better. Dick, you're first."

Nerves spring to his stomach upon hearing that. It's the same every time for him, even though he knows what it's all about.

That part's hard to explain, the nerves, because he's not scared. He's given and experienced enough spankings to know he won't die; they heal, and well, they _do_ help. _Especially for someone like him._ But the nerves are there none the less.

He moves over to Dad, who's pulling out an armless chair, sweeping his cape aside, and sitting down. Dick's still wearing his black slacks, the ones Bruce expects to see him and his brothers in. The Wayne family has a dress code and it's a formal one, they are to be ready to present properly at all times with few exceptions.

Dick doesn’t have to be asked, he knows what's required, and he complies without complaint. Dad isn't a negotiator, so there's no point in complaining. Dick's learned this the hard way. If he says he's spanking you, he's spanking you. Your only choices are the hard way, or the easy way.

Going with the easy way, he unbuttons and pulls both pants and boxers down. Dad always gives bare-bottomed spankings, no exception. Dick places himself over Dad's hard thighs. There's so much damn muscle on them, it's impossible to get comfortable, and it's a constant reminder (like you could forget) that you're over Dad's knee, about to get a spanking.

The air in the kitchen is cool on his bare cheeks, feeling that bit of pre-spanking vulnerability. He feels the childish urge to put his hand back, and cover his bum from what's about to come, but he resists, knowing how much that would be frowned upon.

When Dad has him situated as suits him, he rests a hand to the small of his back, simultaneously pushing his shirt out of the way. Even though he expects it to hurt, nothing prepares him for the sharpness of that first smack. Of course his dad has to be Batman, the man who is more than a man, conditioned to fight super villains. His spankings are just as deadly as he is.

He's wincing from the get-go. It stings, and Bruce is somehow able to transmit his feelings of disappointment through each spank. There's also the tinge of embarrassment he feels, over Dad's knee as a naughty boy, his bare-bottom in the air, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing across the kitchen, while Jason can't help but his see winces, hear his yelps, and the stream of apologies he offers. "I'm, ow! I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry." It hurts, _hurts_ , his bottom is hot, and he wants nothing more than to get away from the constant, barrage of smacks. _I made the mistakes, I can take the correction._ _I can get through this._ He breathes, and while his does nothing to alleviate the sting, there is a calming feeling that goes through him.

When he's been thoroughly spanked with Bruce's hand, which is an implement in and of itself, he pauses, and Dick knows why. He breaks a little. "Please Dad, not that _thing._ I've got the message." Yeah that's right, Dick Grayson Wayne, Night Wing, fighter of The Crime, has just begged his dad not to spank him with a hairbrush.

Dad rubs his back, and reaches for the hairbrush anyway—like Dick expected any less. "You can do better, Richard. There's a good leader inside of you. It's my duty to help guide you down that path."

In other words, buckle up, you're getting the hairbrush spanking, son.

Dick gives a pitiful moan, and both Dad and Jason chuckle. "You'll live brother." Jason is a lot more stoic about these things.

The hairbrush is every bit as awful as he remembered. There's no stopping his legs kicking, until Batman decides to pin them down with one of his, trapping them tightly. He's fast, with a flurry of spanks that seem to go on, and on, and on. There's no way he's sitting without the help of a pillow tomorrow.

Just when he thinks he can't take anymore, the spanking is over.

He couldn't be happier. That was not fun. "That wall, Dick," Dad instructs.

Dick knows the drill. He readjusts his pants, sliding them carefully over his tender bottom, and heads over to stare at the wall, hands laced together, and resting on top of his head, standing at perfect attention. Bruce will pull you back over his knee if you're sloppy during cornertime.

He can't see his brother's spanking, but he can hear it fine. Besides, he's seen his brother spanked enough times to know how it goes. Dad is much harder on Jason than Dick, and while Dick still can't seem to master getting through one of Dad's spanking without some break in form, Jason is about as close to stoic as anyone can be, remaining fairly composed despite the extra attention.

It clearly hurts, _a lot._ The fact Jason winces and has to work on catching his breath at all, speaks to how intense the spanking is for him. Somehow, he remains still. Not statue still, but he doesn't kick like the rest of them. The giveaways for Jason, are in his strained responses. Dad lectures him more than any of them. Being lectured during spankings are tough, especially during one of Dad's spankings.

"I expect more out of you son. The most. If I'm going to elect you as the head of this family while I'm away, I want to see better organization."

"Yes… _sir…_ "

Even Dick tenses at some of the harder swats, feeling them vicariously.

"This kind of thing shouldn't be happening on your watch at this point, Jason," Dad says. _Ouch._

"I… _can_ do! better, sir. Ah! I promise… I can do better!"

Dick doesn't have to see Jason to know his eyes are large when Dad picks up the hairbrush. The sound of what's smacking his flesh changes, and he can hear its thud-like _thwack_. _Hairbrush._

Jason can't help the hisses and grunts that happen. The hairbrush is unsuspectingly deadly. Though at least it's not the wooden one this time. Even Dick is glad for his brother when it's finally over. No matter what kind of words they have when they're bickering, there's nothing but compassion for the other when getting a spanking, even if sometimes the compassion is paired with a bit of 'for your own good' feels. While no one's exactly going to volunteer for a spanking, almost everyone agrees they feel better afterward. Damian hasn't admitted to it yet, but Dick can tell he does.

In short order, Jason joins him at the wall in the same position, with his hands laced together on top of his head, standing up tall. They don't dare talk, they both focus, which is what Dick should have been doing all this time; he couldn't help listening on his big brother's spanking though. There's a kind of comradery in it. Now, he lets the lesson of the spanking sink in, since that's what this time is for: Reflecting.

Dad expects them to reflect on what more could have been done, or perhaps what they wished they hadn't done. If they're still confused, they can talk about it afterward, which they will anyway, but usually the spanking is enough to spark deep thinking that spurs some huge growth. Funny how spanking can work that way.

"Okay you two. Come. Sit."

_Sit?_

Jay looks at Dick saying, _is he serious?_ with his eyes.

The boys do sit though, because yes he is serious, and he's seriously waiting. They take a seat at the table, gingerly. "So?" Dad says. He can be a man of few words.

"I'll go," Jason offers. "Me leaving the house doesn't mean me leaving my charges. Me in charge means me checking in on who's doing what; knowing to the best of my ability. I didn't even check in with Dick, until I was ready to come home."

"Yes, because if you don't know, I can't know. When I can't be here, I need to depend on you to do what I can't. Dick?"

"I… made two judgment calls I knew neither of you would approve of," Dick admits. "Damian's been struggling some with you gone."

Dad nods. "It's not up to you to change the rules, Dick. You're meant to find a way to help him understand, and obey them. He's going to have to get used to me gone sometimes."

Dick nods. "Yes, sir. And I had plenty of time to discuss things with Jason, who does have authority to make calls in your absence, but I did so of my own accord anyway, same reasons." Dick looks at his hands unable to handle the look Bruce is giving him. Okay, Jason was right, he did royally fuck up, and he sees how much it impacted Dad's trust in Jason. They operate as a military-type hierarchy, with Jason as Dad's top colonel in charge, which is why when someone steps out of line, by default, Jason's often responsible; just like any manager would be responsible for the productivity, or belligerence of his employees. Dad is reasonable though, and if there really wasn't anything more Jason could have done, he wouldn't hold Jason to it.

A lot of good that does. Jason _always_ feels responsible. It's in his nature, how he's wired, he thrives on it, which is why he's best choice for leader, even if once in a while, Dick likes to take the lead.

"I hope you make better choices next time, Dick."

After this, Dick will. "Yes, sir."

"I've already been here longer than I was meant to. I've got to get back. I'll be home in five days, and when I do, I'll have an announcement. Until then, remember, Damian can train, but he doesn't get his outfit back." Dick knows what Bruce is up to. That will inspire reflection from Damian. "And none of you are to leave the house, except for school, or an emergency."

"Yes, sir," both Dick and Jason say.

Dad stands up, Dick and Jason are both relieved to be able to do so as well. "Goodbye boys. I'll see you soon."

But he and his suitcase don't get two steps out of the kitchen, Dick's tackled him, hugging around his legs, and Jason's got his torso in a vice. "We're so sorry," Jason says.

"Really sorry," Dick adds.

Dick can feel Batman squeezing Jason from above, as he settles a hand fondly onto Dick's head. "Things are settled. I have faith in you both."

"I thought you didn't have faith in anything?" Dick asks.

"Not many things. Definitely you boys."

Jason and Dick walk him to the door, and there's a different air about them; one that's light (as light as air can be around Bruce Wayne, anyway), and content. When he's gone, Jason looks Dick over. "You all right? He was pretty hard on you."

"I thought he was hard on _you_ ," Dick says. They both laugh. "Yeah, I'm good. My ass is tender, but nothing I haven't experienced before."

"I'm good too. It wasn't fun, and I'm in no rush to repeat that spanking, but I needed it. You and I should meet in the morning before breakfast, and chat like Dad said to," Jason says.

"Roger, that."

They hug—there's a lot more hugging going on in the Batfamily than one would expect—and then both head off to bed.

Dick's just climbed into bed, and made himself cozy, when he hears his door crack open. The interloper is a tentative Damian, who won't ask, so Dick gives him the invitation freely, by pulling open his comforter. Damian runs across the large room, and catapults onto the bed, snuggling into him. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble. Can you forgive me?"

Dick's impressed with Damian's show of empathy. Maybe they're beginning to finally rub off on him. "I forgive you, you little wretch." Dick squeezes him with deep affection. He can never stay mad at Damian for long.

Damian beams as much as Damian beams, but then his eyes frown a little. "I saw the hairbrush. Was it... terrible?"

"It was no picnic, I'll tell you that." Dick runs his hand through Damian's hair as a comforting gesture.

"It must be really, red," Damian says.

"I don't know, I didn't look."

Damian's quiet.

"You want to see, don't you?" Dick says.

"Yeah, kinda."

Dick sighs, but climbs out of the covers, and stand on his knees, pulling his pajama pants down enough, as Damian turns on the bedside light. He gives a low whistle. "Wow. Yeah, you're not sitting tomorrow."

It's still sensitive enough, Dick can feel his skin gooseflesh, as the air breezes across his bare cheeks, and when Damian brings his hand close, he can feel that too. He pulls his pants back up, and Damian reaches to turn the light off. They settle back in under the covers. Damian laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"A hairbrush spanking seems kinda funny to me."

"Okay, wise guy, I'm pulling that out next spanking I give you. Then we'll see how funny it is."

Dick expects some kind of retort from him, but Damian yawns instead. Dick laughs warmly. "Go to sleep, brat."

Damian nods his head into Dick's chest, closing his eyes. Dick takes some time to smooth out his little brother's hair, and kiss his forehead when he's sure Damian's asleep and not going to punch him in the throat for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would add, one of my favorite memories of my gramma, is what Dick just did for Damian here, the pulling open of the comforter part. I would carefully tip-toe into her room in the morning when I was 7 years old. She'd crack one eye open, then open up her comforter for me, and I'd snuggle in with her. Sometimes, we'd sleep a few minutes, or sometimes we'd talk, but always, she and I would count how many rainbow circles the crystal in her window would reflect into her room.


End file.
